Amb2
|Race = Saiyan |Gender = Female |Date of birth = Age 1995 |Height = 6'4" (193 cm) "adult" |Weight = 277 lbs. (125 kg) "adult" |Arm = 30 |Chest = 60 |Thighs = 35 |Waist = 40 |Address = 325 Nyūtoshoku Street (a few times) 871 Iwa Bandes Avenue (later in the series) |Occupation = Princess of Planet Vegeta High-class Warrior Guitarist |Allegiance = Kuchiku Force (formally) Z Fighters Deadfools |FamConnect = Future Amb2 (alternate timeline counterpart) Bax2 (younger brother) Bax1 (father) Ivy (mother) Amber (sister-in-law) Kinzoku (husband) Baxter (brother-in-law) Dave (father-in-law) Tee (mother-in-law) Ethan (niece) Zach (niece) Vegeta (mentor) Eth2 (son) }} Amb2 (オレンジ 2) is the princess of the Saiyan race. She is the older sister of Bax2, the daughter of Bax1 and Ivy, and the wife of Kinzoku. She is easily one of the most prominent characters in the series, receiving more character development after being introduced than a number of other characters. She is the successor of Vegeta and was trained by him to be as powerful as he was. She was also the main antagonist in the Amb2 Saga, but evolved from a villain, to anti-hero, to a hero through the course of the series. Regal, egotistical, and full of pride, Amb2 was once a ruthless, cold-blooded warrior and outright killer and didn't care about the other races and tried to accomplish her goal to level from princess to queen, but later abandons her role in the Kuchiku Force, instead opting to remain and live on Earth, fighting alongside the Z Fighters; all the while striving to become the universe's most powerful warrior, specifically with the mission to defeat and surpass Bax2 in power. She is also a band member of the Deadfools. She was briefly seen at the end of Episode 60 A New Winner of the Tournament! at the end of the Successor Saga and made a full appearance in the Amb2 Saga. Appearance Amb2 is an Bulk, well-build young woman of a high-average stature. Her hair is very identical to Bax2's. Like some saiyans, Amb2 has blue eyes like her brother. A main characteristic of Amb2's is the fact that she dons the traditional Blue and Pink Saiyan armor which is actually very short around her breasts as it completely shows her stomach and abdomen with dark blue wrist gauntlets. She also wears long blue tights and boots. Amb2's hair never grows in length, like other saiyans and stats during an episode during the Amb2 Saga that a Saiyan's hair will always stay the same and never change from birth. If observed closely, Amb2 actually changes appearance physically over the course of the series. She was originally intended to appear deceptively big, lean, and less threatening, at the end of the Amb2 Saga She seems to be taller and more muscular and has stayed that way ever sense. When She and Kinzoku got married, she was granted a Red Star on her right eye and has kept it since then. The Star is said to change color by her emotions of how she is feeling for example. *Red = Normal *Pink = Love *Blue = Worried *Royal Purple = She wants Sex *Green = Hungry *Black = Tired *Hazel Star = Pain *Gold = Pregnant Personality Relationship with Kinzoku Biography Background Power Abilities Battles List of characters killed by Amb2 Trivia Gallery Category:Kuchiku Army Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Siblings Category:Former Villains Category:Kuchiku's soliders Category:Females Category:Martial Artists Category:Princesses Category:Orphans Category:Tournament fighters Category:Z Fighters Category:DBF Characters Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Saiyans Category:Deadfools Category:Villains Category:DBFF Characters